sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Rageik
Rageik is the big bad guy in the Will the Echidna storyline and the Heartless Saga, both by Flashfire212 (Heartless Saga also worked on by BloodSonic1 and anyone else who is interested). He is a demon, and is believed by some (Phantom, his wife, The Trolls, Jacob and many more) to be the true Lord of Mobius. He is also the main villain of Grinder Turbo. Celestial/Demon War, early part and birth of Rageik Rageik was born under the name Kimeran to his parents: Rageik Sr., the Demon Battlemaster, and Armageddon, the leader of the demons. His mum, Armageddon was not a very good mother, preferring to avoid her son as much as she could. His father, however, was very close to him, teaching him how to fight, how to manipulate negative Chaos Energy, how to power up, and all around preparing his son to succeed him. The succession never happened. At the age of 18, Kimeran came home from visiting his soul brother Urai, only to find his dad dead on the floor. He confronted his mum, who was guarded by his younger sister Spectre. Armageddon just said that Rageik was a traitor, and that her son was not hers anymore, but an offshoot, casting him out. It was after that moment, when he was kicked out of his home, that broke him. He decided that he would do more than succeed his father, but defeat his mother and get revenge for his dad. Alone, he set out to train. He was followed out by Phantom, his future wife. He attacked her, thinking she was an assassin sent by his mother, although he beat her easily. She was one of the people who helped train him as well as Urai and Nazo.After five years, he was regarded as the most powerful demon around asides for the command class: Spectre, the new Battlemaster, the Demon Generals, and Armageddon. He found out through Urai that Armageddon was going after a Celestial base alone. He followed her and witnessed her massacre all the celestials in her path, until she reached a group of four with glowing eyes and rings. She taunted them, then fought them, with neither her or the four celestials in their battle meld capable of breaking the others defense until he walked in. "Kimeran, son. Help me defeat these Celestials, and you may come home," Armageddon had said to him, but he grimaced and said "I am not Kimeran or your son. I am Rageik, Lord of Demons, and I will defeat you!" At that moment, his anger and adrenalin skyrocketed and his body transformed to the image of his Ascended Rageik form. he then defeated the four celestials and Armageddon alone, killing her and three of the celestials. He spared the final one, because he, Flashfire, had promise to improve, making him a worthy foe to spare. Later Celestial/Demon War Rageik rose to Lord of Demons, now stuck permanently in his Ascended form. He found himself facing Flashfire and other Celestials regularly, with Mephiles and Nazo as his two right-hand men and Phantom, his wife, he was the most powerful being alive. It took all ten members of the Celestial Council in a battle meld to defeat him, and even then they couldn't kill him. That was, until the Battle of Green Hill. The two forces brought out massive armies and attacked each other, bringing both sides to near death. He dueled with Advanced Ascended Flashfire for majority of the battle, coming a draw. Then Urai and the Celestial Leaf decided to bring the battle to a draw, fusing to become Ultima:Bat Form. Ultima devastated the two sides, killing Mephiles Sr. and inspiring the Mobians to rise. Creating magic staffs and staves, the Mobians sealed all the demons and celestials in them, bar a few. Nazo used the negative Chaos Energy to turn himself to negative Chaos Energy, saving himself. Hawking, a Celestial and member of the Knuckles Clan, made a deal with the Mobians, keeping himself free. Rageik possessed people, allowing himself to pass through their notice. Sometime before the creation of Shadow, Rageik impregnated Phantom and had a son, Kimeran Jr. First Sealing Rageik and Nazo remained good friends over time, even going so far as watching Gerard Robotnik try to create Shadow, over two thousand years after the Mobian Uprising. While wondering what a certain machine pointing at Shadow did, he accidentally touched something and got sucked in, sealed inside Shadow's soul. Will the Echidna storyline Rageik remained quiet inside Shadow for seventy years, with one main escape that was reversed (in the Random Fight section, this is detailed). All stuff after this point is conceptual Book Four: Insanity Rageik took control of an insane Shadow to allow himself to get more power. He made Shadow fuse with Silver and Sonic, to make Phoenix. He was defeated by Will the Echidna, who was told by Flashfire, who had escaped from the staff he was in, how to ascend to TrueChaos. Maddy came to heal each of them, healing Sonic and Silver, but when she tried to heal Shadow, she grabbed a tendril of Chaos Energy Rageik was projecting, allowing him to jump bodies into her. Book Five: Possession Rageik took Maddy and went for revenge on some of the people who defeated him: Sonic, who had both his legs broken, Silver, who ended up with concussion and a broken arm. He then fought Will, who couldn't bring himself to hurt Maddy, who's body Rageik was still inside. Blaze took that decision away from him by diving in and beating Maddy and Rageik inside her to a pulp for hurting Silver. Will then faced off against Rageik, making it clear that all his family and friends were under his protection. Book Six: Sealed Rageik went to Moebius, making a deal with Scourge: I will give you power and everything you need, you give me partial control of your body to allow me to get my revenge. Scourge agreed, and Rageik used his body for revenge. He attacked Knuckles as Super Scourge only to have Knuckles go Chaos, so he went Legendary Super Saiyan and beat him until Vicious the Dark, BloodSonic, Shadow and Will who together beat him off. He then went to attack Amy and was beating her before Blood, Shadow and Will saved her again. He then went back to Moebius to let Scourge reconquer the world, only to have Will, Blood, Lara-Su, Ronan and Shadow follow him. He defeated them and a team from Moebius made up of Shady and a small group of friends. It all changed when Striker, Anti-Shadow and Anti-Knuckles entered. The group lost, but Will and Striker absorbed the powers of all the people who had been defeated, with Will going TrueChaos and Striker going ShatteredChaos, then the two fused together to make Ultima return, in an echidna form. Ultima defeated Rageik, then the fusion split. Will faced Rageik and absorbed him, transferring all his energy into sealing Rageik within himself. Random Fight To be added RP: Eternal Darkness Apparently, Rageik is after the Essence of Mantorok, wanting to use its incredible power to take over Mobius. However, he does not realize the true power that the Heart of Mantorok wields... Grinder Turbo Rageik appears and sarcasticaly begs for Grinder to fight him, Rageik knowing he will win. After getting battered, Grinder powers up to Chaos Grinder, but somehow, Rageik simply knocks him out of the form. Grinder then tries a triple spin strike, but simply gets rebounded. Then Ripper appears, calls Rageik Optimus Asshole, and attempts to shoot Rageik. Rageik simply teleports off though. Cam instantly arrives and tells them Rageik is smashing through downtown. Grinder and Ripper dash off, only to find Rageik is now in Clawz the cats body. After easily getting knocked out, and back into echidna form, Rageik flees. He leaves two undead minons to handle Grinder-The two original designs of him, Sonic boomhog. Due to them having no attack sprites, Grinder spins into them and slits their throat, sending blood everywhere. After finally getting to Rageik, Grinder dashes at him, only for Mecha Sonic to appear and send Rageik flying. After going Super, and still getting his ass kicked, Grinder goes Chaos. Just as he performs an eagle kick on Mecha though, Rageik appears. As Mecha flys down to the ground, Rageik smashes Grinder into him, and there is a massive explosion. Rageiks says "Too Easy!"... before getting smashed into by Grinder, who survived the attack by using Chaos Control. Grinder and Rageik then prepare for their next battle, that will lead into the Mecha Rageik Saga... Abilities Rageik has super-strength, and is capable of defeating three Vicious clones and Nazo with one strike. He also is a melee combat master, having mastered many forms or martial arts and swordsmanship before the age of 25, and living for a further two thousand years, he could only improve his abilitys. He also can use all the Chaos Abilitys: Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear and Chaos Lance, to name a few. His signature technique as Kimeran was Chaos Spray, a massive spray of Chaos Energy capable of burning, freezing or paralyzing. After become Rageik, he took on a different form for every person he possessed, starting out in male hedgehog form, which has the signature ability of Chaos Bolt, an upgraded Chaos Spear. His female Hedgehog form has the signature ability Chaos Grenade, an ability based of Chaos Ball, a spinning orb of Chaos Energy that explodes when it hits a target. His echidna form has the signature ability Chaos Incineration lvl 5, a massive burst of flaming Chaos Energy that would incinerate whatever it touched within it's range. Forms and Fusions Kimeran As Kimeran, he is a Sonic recolor. He is slower than Sonic, but an experienced fighter. Rageik: Male Hedgehog As Rageik: Male Hedgehog, he is a SubSpace Sonic recolor. He has all the abilitys outlined in the abilitys section. Rageik: Female Hedgehog As Rageik: Female Hedgehog, he is a Cella recolor. As before, he has all abilitys outlined in the abilitys section. Rageik:Echidna As Rageik: Echidna, he is a Hyper Knuckles recolor. As before, he has all abilitys outlined in the abilitys section. Razo Razo is the fusion of Rageik and Nazo, with a mixture of their abilitys. Mephazik Mephazik is the fusion of Mephiles the Dark, Nazo and Rageik, with a mixture of the previous three's abilitys. Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Troll Leaders Category:Demon Leaders